


Death is Coming For Us

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Character Death, Fate, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The survivors of the Killing School Life and the Killing School Trip build a time machine to undo the events of history and wipe the Tragedy from existence. When Makoto and Hajime go back, they pull it off without a hitch. However, things go awry when each person who would've died in the Tragedy dies again in strange occurrences. Can Hajime and Makoto prevent their friends from dying a second time? Inspired by Final Destination





	1. Chapter 1

**I would like to say that this story has a few slight differences from the canon Danganronpa story that I will explain now. First off, the fallen victims of the Killing School Trip are truly dead and cannot be revived. Secondly, the Final Killing Game of the Future Foundation from DR3 never happened. Lastly, the events of Ultra Despair Girls will be ignored and not be relevant in the plot. And just to mention, I have not watched DR3 for a loooong time and I don't have a Funimation account, so some things might be slightly inaccurate. I believe that is all I have to cover, so please enjoy.**

* * *

"Makoto, the blueprints are complete," Alter Ego said. Makoto stared at the computer screen as he gulped and typed.

"It's real? It will really work?" Makoto typed.

"It is my best effort. I have analyzed the data of the Ultimate Physicist and mixed it with the data of Master. Because we now have the Ultimate Mechanic to build it, there is a 60% chance that time travel will be possible. In the event that it does not work or malfunctions, the machine will be safe and present no danger level. If it does not work, please notify me and I will work on a remodel."

"Thank you, Alter Ego." Makoto replied. He heard footsteps coming from outside his office as he closed out of Alter Ego's window and opened his web browser to their website.

"Oh, it's just you, Kyoko," Makoto said. She walked into his office and sat down.

"What did Alter Ego say?"

"He said it's possible," Makoto said. A faint smile appeared on Kyoko's face.

"The world as it is now impossible to restore. To think that time travel is possible- that we could go back and undo the Tragedy altogether."

"Shall we go tell Tengan and Kyosuke?" Makoto asked.

"No. You know how they are. They will definitely not approve or take the risk, Kyosuke especially. They tried to execute you after you cured the Remnants of Despair, remember?"

Makoto nodded. She had a point.

"Then where should we build it?"

"Perhaps… the gymnasium back at Hope's Peak. As far as I know, it is very secure and a location that the Future Foundation has yet to touch."

"I'll get into contact with Hajime and send him the blueprints and passcode to get inside." Makoto said.

* * *

Three weeks later, Makoto, Kyoko, Hina, Hiro, and Byakuya had all slipped out of the Future Foundation on their free time. Trying to stay under the radar, they had walked all the way from the headquarters, through the ruined streets of Tokyo, and stood in front of Hope's Peak Academy. He reached for the door button and pushed it, revealing the main hall of the school they knew so well. They cautiously made their way through the eerily untouched halls and entered the gymnasium, where six students were waiting for them. The five survivors of the Neo World Program, as well as Toko.

"Yo!" Akane greeted. "What took so long?"

"We needed to keep a low profile," Byakuya said. "They will take any chance to stop us, and if they realize what we're doing, we'll get in trouble."

"Is the machine up and running?" Makoto asked.

"Hell yeah!" Kazuichi replied, hands behind his head. "Blueprints were easy as hell to follow! But I haven't tested it yet."

"I do not understand how time travel is possible," Sonia said. "But I will take any possibility to undo what we have brought upon the world."

"If I can see Peko again, I will take any opportunity," Fuyuhiko said, looking downwards.

"Makoto, there's a bit of a problem," Hajime said. "There are only two slots. So, only two of us can go."

"Then who?" Hina asked. "Which two of us? We need to think about this."

"Hang on a second," Makoto replied. "We need to know the full extent to how this machine works." He pulled out a laptop from the bag he was carrying and opened it up to Alter Ego.

"Alter Ego, please give us a detailed description."

"Gladly. The machine will send the consciousness of two individuals to their bodies in a certain time in the past. Their memories and mental state will remain, but they will not be able to bring anything physical to the time period. Additionally, the individuals will not be able to return to this current time."

"So, whoever is sent back will be stuck there," Kyoko said. "So we can't have any repeats. If they mess up, we're doomed."

Makoto nodded.

"So who should be sent back in time?" Hiro asked.

"I believe Hajime to be the best candidate," Kyoko said. "One step we need to take is to eliminate Izuru Kamakura from the equation. And who better to do that, than Izuru Kamakura himself? If Hajime doesn't go back, it will be significantly harder to stop the Izuru Kamakura project. But here's the thing. If Hajime flat out rejects the project, another Reserve Student will take his place, and nothing will change. So, we need someone in the Reserve Course to take down the project entirely."

Hajime looked down and nodded. Makoto agreed. It made sense.

"But Kamakura was just a head start for Junko. Regardless of Izuru's existence or absence, Junko will still fill the world with despair. We need someone in the main course as well. Someone close to her."

"But we were all close with Junko," Hina said. "Any of us could fill that role."

"Yes, we were all close with Junko, but she also had help. We need someone who was also close with Mukuro. Someone who could stop Mukuro from helping her sister, and stop Junko. That's you, Makoto."

"What do I do?" Makoto asked.

"You could do several things. Turn Mukuro against Junko, call the police, those kinds of things. It probably won't be too difficult if you know exactly what's going to happen."

Makoto solemnly nodded.

"You two know the order of events, correct?" Kyoko asked. "The events that led up to the Tragedy?"

"Yes," they both said, simultaneously.

"Makoto, repeat it to me. Tell me exactly what happens up to our killing game."

"First, in the Reserve Course, Natsumi Kuzuryu jokes about killing Mahiru Koizumi to get a spot in the main course. Then, Sato kills her out of protection for Mahiru. Then, Fuyuhiko kills Sato. It's covered up by the school, which causes Hajime to try to investigate the death of his friend, but is stopped for being talentless. That caused Hajime to join the Kamakura project. After, Junko and Mukuro recruited Izuru and started the Tragedy of Hope's Peak, and killed off the student council. After it was broadcast, the Reserve Course protested. Chiaki Nanami was executed, and class 77-B fell into Despair. The Reserve Course soon was brainwashed and committed mass suicide, which gained media coverage and kickstarted the tragedy worldwide."

"Hajime, tell me what happened."

Hajime told her the exact same thing.

"Are you two ready?" Kyoko asked. They both stepped into the two capsules on the machine and nodded. "Remember, no second chances."

"Anything you'd like to say to us before you leave?" Sonia asked.

"When I see you again, we will be ordinary students living an ordinary life." Makoto said.

"See you on the other side," Hajime said.

Kazuichi walked up to the control panel. "What date should we send them back to?"

"November 13, 2010" Kyoko said. "That should give them a 24-hour cushion to get comfortable and take action before the Twilight Syndrome case."

Kazuichi pressed a few buttons to type in the date.

"Hajime, meet me outside the Reserve Course building at 4:00 to discuss." Makoto said.

"Sure thing, Makoto," Hajime replied. The rest of their former classmates swarmed around them as Kazuichi flicked the switch and the machine began to warm up.

"Don't mess up," Byakuya demanded.

"Be careful," Hina said.

"M-make sure I end up with M-Master…" Toko said.

"Please don't." Byakuya said.

"Bye!" Akane waved.

"If you screw up worse, I'll kill you," Fuyuhiko said.

"Bye!"

"Bye, bye!"

"See 'ya!"

The machine began to spark with blue energy as Makoto and Hajime were thrown backwards. Next thing Makoto felt was his forehead colliding with some kind of desk. Looking upwards, he saw a classroom. A full classroom with his old classmates.

"Makoto?" a soft voice asked. To his left sat his old best friend Sayaka. "Are you alright? You fell asleep for a second there and hit your head."

He looked around and touched her face.

"What are you doing?" She asked, confused.

"It worked," Makoto replied.

"Huh?"

He turned around and stared at the clock. Class was almost over in a few minutes and he would go meet up with Hajime.

Looking back towards his classmates, he felt the urge to run up to every single one of them and hug them. But he restrained himself. He came here with one mission. One target. Through the large figure of Hifumi, long, curly hair of Celeste, and ponytail of Hina, he saw the pink pigtails of the one who would start everything.

* * *

Makoto ran up in front of the Reserve Course building to see Hajime waiting there, along with some short, light pink-haired girl with some kind of gameboy. Hajime was playing as well.

"Hajime!" Makoto shouted. Hajime didn't look up.

"How did you beat me?" the girl asked.

"I dunno…" Hajime replied. "Beginner's luck?"

Looking up now, Hajime finally noticed Makoto standing there.

"Sorry, Chiaki, I've actually got something really important to do. We can do this again later."

The girl looked dejected and swiped the game from him before running off.

"I've missed that so much," Hajime replied, stretching out. "I guess I still have all the talents from the Kamakura project the first time."

"Hajime, what's your course of action?" Makoto asked. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll talk to Natsumi later today. Prevent her from talking about clearing space in the Main Course so the whole murder case will never happen. Then, I'll tell the headmaster or the police about the Izuru Kamakura project."

Makoto nodded. "I'll break into Junko's dorm room. Try to find something. If not, I'll deal with Mukuro."

"There's Natsumi right there," Hajime said, pointing to a girl. He ran straight up to her while Makoto sat idle and listened.

"Natsumi," he said.

"What?"

"Regardless of how you feel about the reserve course, don't talk or joke about killing someone to get a spot in the main course."

"I'll say what I want to say. I'm a Yakuza. I do what I want."

"That's alright, but please, Sato's very protective of her friend. She can and will try to kill you to protect her."

"I thought you were cool, Hajime." Natsumi said. "Whatever."

She walked off as Hajime returned to Makoto. "Hopefully that was enough. If not, I'll have to intervene somewhere else."

Makoto nodded. "I'll be off to the dorms. Can I get your number?"

* * *

When Makoto stood in front of Junko's dorm room, he scanned either side to make sure there was no sign of Junko or Mukuro, and looked under the door to make sure there was no light on. When he figured that they were off doing their own thing, he tried the door handle which opened without any resistance. Could Junko be the type to forget to lock her doors when she left the room? He's never tried to go into her room before, so he didn't know.

On her desk was several different types of makeup, lipstick, and hair dyes. But that wasn't what he was looking for. After pulling out the drawer of the desk, he noticed a notebook. Opening it, he realized it was filled with her lust for despair as well as plans to brainwash class 77-B and kill their class representative. It was filled with other plans, such as plans for a trial ground underneath the school as well as plans to force the Reserve Course to commit suicide. He carefully slipped it into his backpack as he scoured the rest of the room for more stuff to hold her on. He slid open her dresser as a loud *AHEM* came from outside the room. To his relief, the person wasn't Junko, but Mukuro. However, as it was Mukuro, he didn't know if it was any better.

He turned his head to see that Mukuro was leaning against the doorframe. "What are you doing in here? Trying to steal my sister's panties? I thought that was Hifumi's job."

"Oh, n-no," he stammered. "See you!"

Makoto panicked and ran out of the room and straight into his own. He leaned against the door and locked it. He figured that hopefully, the diary would be enough to indict Junko and send her to prison. But Mukuro was clearly on his tail. If Junko ever found that the notebook was missing, and Mukuro told her that he was in her room, she'd catch on quickly.

A few thoughts went into his head. Junko betrayed and killed Mukuro in their killing game. Could that be written in the notebook as well?

Makoto flipped through the book and continued until he noticed plans for the Killing School Life. A few notes were scribbled on the bottom of the page.

_Dress up Mukuro as myself to throw the trail off._

_Kill her to set an example._

He didn't know if it would be a good idea to show this to her, or to just keep it to himself until the police got involved. But, he came up with a better idea. He walked outside and noticed that Mukuro was gone. Then, he walked and knocked on Kyoko's dorm room.

"Come in," she said. Makoto walked inside.

"Hello, Makoto. What do you need?"

"Kyoko, I need to show you something,"

He pulled Junko's pink notebook out and planted it on the table. "I found this in Junko's room."

"Why were you in Junko's room to begin with?"

"It's a long story. But, please, read it. She's a psycho maniac who's planning to plunge the world into despair."

Makoto sat idle as Kyoko flipped page through page.

"This is serious," Kyoko said. "How did you find out about this where I didn't?"

"It's also a long story, one that you definitely won't believe."

"Tell me anyways. I'll judge if you're lying."

Makoto sighed. "I'm from the future. I was sent back to stop Junko Enoshima from plunging the world into despair. Millions will die, including the majority of our classmates, and the world will fall into ruin."

Kyoko grabbed a mug filled with unsweetened black coffee and took a giant swig.

"You're right, the words scream 'ridiculous' to me. But I truly don't see why you would fabricate such an unbelievable story to get me to help you. If you were lying, you could've told me something more serious or something that I would be more likely to believe. And your face and tone tell me that you're not lying. I know from experience that you're a terrible actor."

"So you believe me, then?"

"Yes. Now, please tell me the full story."

"Alright. I'm here in the past with another boy named Hajime Hinata. He's in the Reserve Course. Here's the series of events that lead up to the Tragedy and what we have to fix."

* * *

"I see…" Kyoko said. "So, for now, your friend Hajime is trying to prevent the murders of Natsumi Kuzuryu and Sato Suzui."

"That's right," Makoto replied. "But that won't just stop there. Our first goal is to take down the Izuru Kamakura project. But Junko will likely still spread despair without Izuru. Our main goal is to expose Junko. That's what will truly stop the Tragedy."

Kyoko nodded. "I believe that if the police find that this notebook is real and matches Junko's handwriting, it is enough to order an arrest for conspiracy against Junko and Mukuro. So it's as simple as that. As for your friend, he could just tip off the police or my father about the project. And you said that the murder of Natsumi and Sato begins tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"I'll be there. If you truly know the fine details, it shouldn't be hard to stop it."

* * *

The next day, Makoto stood in front of the school, watching Junko and Mukuro being shoved into the back of a police car in handcuffs as Kyoko handed them the notebook.

**M: Junko's dealt with. It's all on you now.**

**H: Nice job. I'll do my best on my end. You should be here as well in case something happens. It'll start in around half an hour.**

**M: I'll be there. I'm bringing along Kyoko. I already told her everything**

Makoto sighed and made his way to the Reserve Course building and rendezvoused with Hajime.

"You must be Hajime," Kyoko said, reaching out a gloved hand.

"And you're Kyoko, right?"

Kyoko nodded.

"He did tell you that we're from the future, right?"

"Yeah…" Kyoko replied.

"I have a better idea of what to do here," Hajime said. "The whole reason they get into an argument is because I'm having a conversation with Natsumi and Sato overhears. If I just don't have that conversation, or if I move it out of Sato's earshot, everything will be fine. You two just sit out here. It'll be weird if we have more than one Main Course student in this room."

Kyoko and Makoto nodded as Hajime entered the room. He plopped down in his seat and stared profusely outside at the Main Course building.

"Hey, dumbass."

Hajime looked up to see Natsumi standing over him.

"You know, it's weird seeing you stare out at the Main Course building all the time."

"Oh, uhh… I actually have to leave now," Hajime said. "Class is over. Why don't we just talk when I'm heading back to my dorm?"

Natsumi sighed. "Fine. You're lucky I really don't have anywhere to be right now."

Hajime and Natsumi conversed as they were leaving the classroom and into the halls, where Makoto gave him a thumbs' up. Everything went the same way as he remembered it. Natsumi still made the same sick joke about Mahiru. But this time, Sato was not around to overhear their conversation and it ended with no one hurt.

A few hours afterwards, Hajime phoned the police and told them the location of the Hope Cultivation Project, in which they quickly zoned off with police tape and conducted a formal investigation. He sat back and relaxed in his bed. Junko was in chains, he had just stopped a murder, and he stopped the Izuru Kamakura project. The Tragedy would never happen. He could finally rest.

* * *

Two days after the incident, Makoto had invited Hajime to a cafe just a block away from Hope's Peak to celebrate what they had accomplished.

"I can't believe this is real," Hajime said. "The killing game, the Tragedy, all wiped from existence."

"You better believe it. It's happening right now. Life is so normal… that it feels unnatural."

"But think of how many lives we saved!" Hajime said.

"Hajime, do you think you still have the talents from the first time you underwent the Hope Cultivation plan?"

"I think I do. I beat the Ultimate Gamer at a game she plays pretty much 24/7."

Makoto tapped Hajime's shoulder and pointed to the television at the corner of the cafe.

_ **Breaking news! Hope's Peak student and fashion model Junko Enoshima as well has her sister Mukuro Ikusaba have been convicted for conspiracy to commit mass murder. Investigation has proved that Enoshima was plotting to plunge the world into despair by executing and hypnotizing multiple students at the academy. Ikusaba on the other hand, was simply an assistant. Enoshima has been given a life sentence while Ikusaba has been given one year probation. Additionally at Hope's Peak, the police have discovered an inhumane project that involves tampering with the brains of students and creating false talents. More info coming tonight.** _

"So it really is over, huh?" Makoto asked. "We could relax, study, we don't need to worry about our friends dying at every turn or kids destroying a city…"

"On the downside, though," Hajime began. "I feel like all the friends that I made in Class 77-B won't be my friends anymore. Because I'm not registered as a Main Course student, I won't be able to see them unless they come to me. And even then, they really have no reason to talk to me. They won't remember everything that's happened."

"On the bright side, though, you do have literally every talent in existence right now. Maybe next year you'll get drawn as the Ultimate Lucky Student. Or maybe they'll notice your new talent and you'll get transferred into 77-B. I hear they're short a student."

"Haha, you're right. But the only thing I can do now is to hope."

Makoto snickered. But as he was looking at Hajime, he noticed a girl crossing the street. He didn't think much of it until a red car swerved at top speed into her, splatting blood everywhere. The car swerved into the cafe just as Makoto pulled Hajime back out of the way, causing the driver to get crushed by the impact into the cafe's interior wall and blood to splatter over both of them as well as the barista.

The barista screamed as she ran away from the shop and picked up her phone. Meanwhile, Makoto and Hajime both stared at the red car and the corpse on the street. After their heartbeats receded, Hajime stood up to look at them. The mangled corpse on the road was Natsumi Kuzuryu. And the crushed corpse in the car was Sato Suzui.


	2. Chapter 2

It was two weeks before the police decided to release the details of the crash. Apparently, the brakes on Sato's car failed. It wasn't anything special. It wasn't a murder. It was a pure coincidence.

But that meant nothing. Either way it happened, Sato and Natsumi were dead. The Reserve Course must've felt the same way too. All reserve course students were excused for the day to attend the funeral.

Currently, he stood in the pouring rain in front of the two closed caskets. He didn't truly know Natsumi very well, but she was his classmate, and they struck up a good conversation that he genuninely enjoyed. Though he saw Mahiru out of the corner of her eye, weeping in front of Sato's casket, as well as Fuyuhiko sitting in the seats, he couldn't work up the courage to talk to them. It just wasn't the time. Not like they'd know who he was anyway. When the funeral proceedings were over, he made his way back in front of the school where he ran into Kyoko.

"Oh, Kyoko," Hajime greeted with a downer voice.

"Don't be upset about Sato and Natsumi's passing," Kyoko said. "You saved them once, but there was nothing you could do about it this time. It's not your fault."

"Thanks," he said. "I just can't help but feel like there's something more that I could've done."

Hajime looked up to see a group of students getting onto a bus. After further inspection, he realized that they were part of the Main Course Student Council.

"What's with them?" Hajime asked.

"Oh, the student council?" Kyoko asked to clarify. "They're heading to Town Hall to discuss with the mayor about a carnival we have coming up."

"Carnival?" Hajime repeated. "That sounds fun."

"Yeah. It's to celebrate the school's 80th anniversary. They're going to invite practically anyone, not just Hope's Peak students. Literally anyone who wants to drop by can attend. But I don't typically partake in such festivities. It's a good gesture, though."

Hajime shook away the thoughts about the carnival. That wasn't very important. "Kyoko, you're a detective. How do you handle dealing with victims all the time without being that fazed? I've seen friends die "

"I don't know…" Kyoko sternly replied. "I just feel like death is something that happens. It comes eventually. Even if you manage to dodge it once or twice, you're just delaying the inevitable. As a detective, I've also been trained to put work and what's important in front of my emotions. I'm not so sure if that's a good thing, but it's how I grew up."

"Well… I have to go catch up on some work. Nice to talk to you," Hajime said.

* * *

Makoto sat in his class with a few of his classmates after school. Ever since he had stopped Junko, the class was short one person. However, Mukuro kept eyeing him every so often. Not like the 'crush' type of eyeing that he usually got from her, but the 'I'm going to kill you' kind of eyeing.

But that didn't matter. He knew that without Junko, especially on probation, Mukuro probably wouldn't kill him. He wondered if Mukuro knew that Junko plotted to kill her. But he actually felt relaxed for once in his life.

"So, I think I might make a short revival for my idol career," Sayaka said. "I'm trying to schedule a concert for February. Hopefully a lot of people show up; it's the first time I've performed since I arrived at Hope's Peak."

"Do you think you could spare some tickets for us? Like… free tickets?" Hina asked. "I know you're a big deal but I'm not paying five thousand yen."

Sayaka laughed. "Yeah, yeah, I can definitely spare some tickets for everyone in the class. What kind of friend would I be?"

"Tch," Byakuya sneered. "I don't need to see a lousy concert."

"Fine, whatever," Sayaka said, somewhat hurt.

"I'll take his!" Hiro shouted.

"What?" Makoto asked. "But she's going to give you one anyway!"

"It doesn't hurt to have a second… for you know… friends." Hiro replied.

"Shut the fuck up, bastard!" Mondo shouted. "We all know you're just going to scalp the fuck outta' them."

"I can do whatever I want, okay?"

"To think… that I can see the beautiful Miss Maizono perform live…" Hifumi drooled, causing every person in the room to scowl and scooch one foot away from him.

"Cool it, dude!" Leon scolded. "You see her every day!"

Makoto laughed. He definitely missed this. Missed the fun of hanging out with friends. Missed not working in an office in the middle of an apocalypse. Missed all the little quirks of his friends. But little did he know that was going to change soon when the truth comes to light.

* * *

That night, Makoto turned on his laptop to get an essay done. But when he was browsing, his phone rang with breaking news. Apparently Tozu Bridge had collapsed a few minutes ago. Intrigued, he opened his computer to a news site and watched the live stream. There was a news anchor on the shore on the side of the bridge, revealing the bridge with the entire middle missing.

Tozu Bridge has just collapsed a couple of minutes ago. As you can see, the supports in the middle of the bridge have simultaneously collapsed due to major erosions at the base combined with unnaturally strong winds. While most drivers and pedestrians were able to get off the bridge on time, one major casualty is a school bus containing fourteen members of the Hope's Peak Academy student council. Here is one witness to explain the situation with the bus.

"So I was running away from the center of the bridge, which had already begun crumbling. Then, I notice that there's this one bus that seems to refuse to start up. Many of the students were at the door, trying to get it open, but it looked like it was jammed. I tried to get the door open, but at that point, the bridge had collapsed enough to draw the entire bus into the river down below, and I was powerless to stop it."

Makoto took note of this. First, Natsumi and Sato died, now this? This was not murder, as was neither Natsumi's death nor Satos. It was all natural forces. There was no way this was just a simple coincidence. Could the world be trying to restore itself to how it was beforehand?

He picked up a notebook and began writing a flow chart of all the deaths that occurred in the original timeline.

Natsumi, Sato, Student Council, Chiaki, Reserve Course, Sayaka, Mukuro, Leon, Chihiro, Mondo, Hifumi, Taka, Celeste, Sakura, Junko.

He started to get worried. If there truly was a pattern going on, Chiaki was next. She would be the next to die.

He picked up his phone and dialed Hajime.

"Hello?"

"Hajime, have you heard about Tozu Bridge?"

"No? What about it?"

"It collapsed today."

"Oh, that's… terrible? Why is this important?"

"The only casualty was a bus full of the Hope's Peak Academy Student Body Council."

"Did you say the Student Council?"

"Yes. They were the ONLY casualties. Meet me after school tomorrow, and be sure to keep an eye on Chiaki."

"What?"

"I'll explain tomorrow."

Makoto sighed and slumped on his bed. His job wasn't done yet. Would all of his friends seriously die a second time?

* * *

Hajime stood idle at the fountain, waiting for Makoto to arrive.

"Hajime!" He shouted, kneeling over to breathe from the running he's been doing. "I think this is something serious."

"What are you talking about? You were acting all weird yesterday."

"Please, hear me out. All the people who we saved originally. They're all dying again."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not normally one to talk about fate or destiny or whatnot, but something's happening. This isn't normal."

"Please, please, just calm down and tell me what's happening."

Makoto took a few breaths. "Everyone's dying again. In the order they would have supposed to."

Makoto pulled out the flowchart he drew. "Look. Natsumi died first when she was run over by Sato. Then Sato died next when she crashed the car. It mirrors the events of the Twilight Syndrome case. Then, everyone in the Student Council died in the Tragedy of Hope's Peak. Today, everyone in the Student Council died. You can't admit that's not suspicious."

"Makoto, I understand that you're paranoid, but we don't have anything to worry about. We stopped the Tragedy. And these deaths are shocking, but there's no pattern here. Your brain tries to find patterns even when they don't exist. So, just let it go."

"But Hajime, if you're wrong, Chiaki's dead. I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Fine, if it'll make you happy and comfortable, I'll keep an eye on her. Here she comes now."

Chiaki walked up to Hajime.

"Why don't you just leave us alone for now? We'll be fine." Hajime said.

Makoto sighed and walked away.

"What was that about?" Chiaki asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

Chiaki shrugged and handed Hajime a game console. "You've suddenly been getting better at gaming. Have you been practicing? Or have you just been more focused?"

"It's not- it's hard to explain."

After around an hour of gaming with some slight small talk, Chiaki looked up at Hajime.

"You really have gotten better. A lot better." Chiaki said. "I think you're getting better than me. Now, why don't you practice with some of the singleplayer levels while I head to the bathroom. It'll be quick."

"Alright, sure. I'll wait here." Hajime said.

* * *

As Chiaki was heading to the bathroom in the main building, she looked inside of a classroom to see the Chemistry Club meeting and working with fire, among other things. When she approached the bathroom, she also noticed a guy leaving the bathroom with a shaver. They were unisex one-stall bathrooms, so the gender matter didn't seem like much of an issue, but the fact that he was shaving in the public bathrooms rather than the dorm bathrooms kind of bothered her. It didn't matter though, that was hardly noteworthy.

After she was done with her business, she flushed the toilet but noticed there was still a bit of toilet paper inside the bowl. She flushed it a second time as she accidentally nudged what was left of the roll of toilet paper into the toilet. It was small enough to go down the drain, but it very obviously clogged it somewhere down the pipes as it began to overflow and splash over Chiaki's shoes and leggings.

"Ugh," she said, somewhat disgusted as she stared at the toilet. There wasn't a plunger in here, so she'd probably have to tell the janitor. Boy, that'd be embarrassing.

She turned and turned on the faucet to wash her hands, which caused some of the previous guy's hair to go down the drain. But the hair caused the drain to clog, causing the water to pool up in the sink basin. Noticing what was happening, Chiaki tried to turn the faucet off, but the handle came off causing it to be stuck in the 'on' position. She turned around and reached for the door only for the lock turner to break off. She turned to the sink to realize that it was overflowing and leaking all out towards the floor. Meanwhile, the toilet was still overflowing as well, with the water still running and splattering it around the floor.

Outside, a student in the Chemistry Club tipped over a burner which caused the entire table to light on fire. That, in turn, activated the fire alarm and sprinkler system in the entire building, including the bathroom. At this point, she banged and screamed with desperate attempts against the bathroom door, but it was lost in the shouts and commotion of people leaving the building. At this point, the water was up to her knees.

"HELP ME!" She screamed.

* * *

Hajime put down the game console. Why wasn't Chiaki back already? It's been almost twenty minutes.

But he looked back up to the Main Course Building to see many kids fleeing the premises, all soaking wet. What was happening? He put the game console into his pocket as he ran into the building against all of the people running the opposite direction. Luckily, because of the commotion, Juzo didn't see him and stop him. He walked up to the first bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Chiaki?" he asked. He looked down to see much more water gushing out from under the door.

"Hajime? Help me!" She shouted.

Hajime tried to open the door. "It's locked!"

"The lock broke!"

Hajime ran into a classroom that seemed to be hosting some kind of Biology club and found a scalpel. He wedged the scalpel into the door and began cutting around the lock and the doorknob. It took some time, but he was eventually done.

At that point, Chiaki's head was touching the ceiling from treading the water. As Hajime opened the door, the waves of water pushed him into the room behind him as Chiaki began flowing out of it and into the hallway.

Chiaki sat up and coughed out all the water from her lungs. Then, she breathed extremely heavily.

"What happened?" Hajime asked.

"I don't even know…" she replied. "But you just saved my life."

* * *

Hajime had taken Chiaki back to her dorm room as they sat down, towel wrapped around her. Makoto was there too as Hajime contacted him.

"You were right," Hajime said. "She really was next."

"So this means…" Makoto began. "That everyone else who was meant to die in the Tragedy is going to die again."

"What do you mean?" Chiaki asked. "What's this Tragedy?"

"We'll explain ourselves after you explain what happened." Hajime said. "Tell us everything that led up to what happened in that bathroom."

"Well… I saw this guy leaving the bathroom after shaving himself. I guess that hair clogged the drain. The toilet got clogged and overflowed, and never stopped running. Then, when I was washing my hands, the handle to the faucet broke off and it was stuck. The lock to the room broke off, and I was stuck in the bathroom as it was slowly filling up with water. I guess someone lit a fire or pulled the fire alarm after that, which turned on the sprinklers to contribute to the water and made it harder to let anyone know I was in there. I would've drowned if Hajime hadn't shown up." she explained.

Hajime and Makoto nodded. "Should we tell her?" Makoto asked.

Hajime nodded. "At this point, she deserves to know everything."

"The truth is, Chiaki, we're from the future."

"Huh?"

"It's hard to believe, but we come from a future where Junko Enoshima plunged the world into despair and forced us into killing games. It's a long story, but we built a time machine to come back to these days and stop the Tragedy before it happened. We're the reason Junko Enoshima got arrested."

Chiaki looked up. "You're serious?"

"As serious as we can be." Hajime said. "That's also part of the reason that I've been so much better at games. Have you heard about the foiled Izuru Kamakura project?"

Chiaki nodded. "It was that unethical project the police shut down, right? The one that they were trying to give a normal kid every talent researched by the academy?"

"Yes. In our original timeline, that 'normal kid' was me. It seems like it still has most of the effects."

"But what does this have to do with me?" Chiaki asked.

"We've been realizing that each person we have saved so far has been dying in the order that they were meant to die in the original timeline." Makoto explained. "First, Natsumi Kuzuryu and Sato Suzui from the Reserve Course. Originally, Sato was supposed to kill Natsumi, and Fuyuhiko was meant to kill Sato."

"Do you mean Fuyuhiko as in Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu?"

"Yeah, that's right." Makoto said. "As you may have heard from Mahiru and Fuyuhiko, they died two weeks ago when Sato ran into Natsumi and crashed her car into a coffee shop. We were there to see it."

Chiaki nodded.

Hajime said. "After that, Junko forced the Student Council to kill each other. And just yesterday, all of the Student Council Members died in the bridge collapse."

"And we come to you. Originally, you were meant to die when Junko executes you in front of your classmates to brainwash them. And you almost died today."

"So what now?" Chiaki asked. "If this is true, what happens next? You saved me, so am I still at risk? Is the chain broken?"

"No," a voice came from the door. Standing there was Kyoko.

"Kyoko?" Makoto asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been picking up on this too." She said. "After you told me the full story, I noticed how Sato, Natsumi, and the Student Council all died shortly after you thwarted the plan. I did some research on this and I found that a similar occurrence happened once before several years ago. A man had claimed to see the future and stopped his friends from going on vacation. Weeks later, most of his friends had died off one by one in bizarre accidents. From what I can gather, if you save a person, it will skip them and move onto the next link in the chain. They call this 'Death's List'. I didn't find any info about after the chain is over, so I don't know whether it'll cycle back around or if it'll just stop there. I'm not one to conspire about fate, but if we want to stop our friends from dying, believing that is probably our best bet."

Makoto put his hand behind his neck. "So Chiaki's safe."

"If this story is true and reflective of our current scenario, most likely. But once the last person either dies or is saved, I can't say anything."

"I want to help too," Chiaki said.

Hajime nodded. They needed all the help they could get.


	3. Chapter 3

Hajime sat in his seat in the Reserve Course. The teacher was giving a lecture, but he knew that sometime or another, everyone in the room, in the building, would die. He didn't know how it would happen, but he knew it would happen sooner or later. But to be honest, he didn't know if anything he did right now would stop whatever fate would befall the Reserve Course students. After Sato and Natsumi's deaths, the Student Council died almost two weeks after. But after that, Chiaki almost died the next day. It seemed like a wild card.

A student opened a window, fanning herself off from the heat. Hajime agreed, it was definitely very hot in here, but that wasn't what he was focused on. Within due time, the bell rang as the day was over and he was to meet with Makoto, Kyoko, and Chiaki

As he was leaving the building, he noticed a few freshman students digging right outside his classroom window.

"What are you doing?" Hajime asked.

"Oh, we're just burying a time capsule." the student said. "Don't worry about it. We'll dig it up senior year."

"W-what do you have in there?"

"Oh, nothing special. Just old photos, letters, mementos. Those sort of things."

Hajime nodded nervously and walked off to the fountain to meet with the other three.

"Hajime," Makoto said. "Did you see anything?"

"Nothing that I can really link to death." Hajime replied.

"I've seen plenty of bizarre deaths," Kyoko said. "There was this man who stabbed himself in the eye with a pen. Such an innocent object, though it ended up deadly. But if you didn't see anything suspicious, I doubt we could do anything about it now. Maybe it's not happening soon. Maybe they're going to slowly die off one by one. Or maybe this is just a string of coincidences and nothing's going to happen."

"If the Reserve Course does bite the dust though, you need to round up both of your classes," Hajime said. "We need to be in a situation where we can all keep tabs on each other and inform everyone about what's going on."

* * *

**After each person left to do their own thing, the three freshman students were still digging their hole for the capsule.**

"Does it really have to be this deep?"

"We don't want anyone to step on it or dig it up, right?"

The last student hit something with the shovel. He hit it a few more times. "There's something metal here,"

"Should we dig it out?"

"Nah, leave it. If it's another person's time capsule, we shouldn't touch it."

"But what if it's treasure?"

"I doubt it. Let's just go find somewhere else to dig."

"Fine."

The students left the scene without filling in the hole. However, what they didn't notice, was that the metal object they struck with their shovels was a gas line. The impact from the shovel was great enough to cause a hole in the piping right below the classroom's open window...

* * *

The next day, Hajime didn't sense anything unnatural, though he found it a little bit harder to breathe. Man, it was stuffy in here.

"Oh, Hajime," his teacher said. "Could you maybe give this to Chisa Yukizome in the Main Course building?"

She held out a parcel of some kind as well as a written letter.

"Eh?" Hajime asked. "The Main Course? Juzo won't let me in there."

His teacher signed another form and handed it to him. "Show that to him. He has to let you inside after seeing that. It's classroom 280. I can't do this myself, they're calling some kind of emergency meeting soon."

Hajime sighed and left the classroom and the building as a car came hurtling towards him. Luckily it was stopped by the school's fence, but it bent it at an awkward angle that was uncomfortably aimed in his direction. The car was in good enough condition, however, to reverse and continue driving on the highway. Crazy drunk people.

He made his way out of the Reserve Course building and towards the Main Course building only to be stopped by Juzo.

"Sorry. I can't let untalented students inside," Juzo said. Hajime held up the form as Juzo sighed. "Alright. Come inside, don't take too long."

Hajime wandered around the hallways of the Main Course building just as he saw Headmaster Kirigiri walk past him. Being from the Reserve Course, he's never actually seen Headmaster Kirigiri in person, but here he was now. Not trying to draw attention, he walked past him with little issue, but noticed Headmaster Kirigiri walk out and to the right, towards the Reserve Course building. What business could he have there?

Hajime ignored it. It wasn't that important. He made his way in front of the classroom as he rapped on the door. A young woman with an apron greeted him. "Can I help you?"

He looked past him to see the rest of his old friends. Along with Chiaki, who didn't seem to notice him, he saw Gundham, Sonia, Ibuki, Akane, pretty much everyone. There was one plump guy that he didn't seem to recognize, however.

It took Ms. Yukizome's voice to snap him out of his semi-trance. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Watanabe from the Reserve Course building wanted me to give this to you." Hajime said. He forked over the letter and the parcel.

"Well, thank you." Ms. Yukizome replied with a smile.

A loud bang emitted through the air.

"OH GOD!" Kazuichi shouted. Miss Yukizome turned around and immediately ran towards the window. Hajime ran up too and pushed past the students to see the Reserve Course building erupt in a fiery cloud of gas and shrapnel. It exploded a second time, taking the supports of the building down and causing it to collapse.

From that second explosion, he noticed a single body flying backwards from the building and impaling him on the bent fence post from earlier. Wait was that… was that Headmaster Kirigiri?

Everyone in the class turned to look at Hajime but was pretty much speechless.

"Y-You're from the Reserve Course, right?" Mahiru asked. Hajime solemnly nodded as tears began streaming down his cheek.

* * *

Hajime stood at the scene, just staring at it. All 2000 people, just dead, like that. And, Headmaster Kirigiri as well. A news reporter was talking to a camera just within earshot.

_ **Hope's Peak Academy just cannot catch a break. Breaking news tonight, as the Hope's Peak Academy Reserve Course explodes. Now, the Reserve Course is a specific branch of Hope's Peak for students who had to pay a hefty tuition in order to get in, but are not seen for their exceptional talents. At around 2:00 today, the building exploded, leaving no survivors. The cause of an explosion is estimated to be a gas leak just a few feet outside of the building. The gas then flowed into an open window, in which that classroom spread the gas throughout the rest of the school via its ventilation system overnight. It was ignited by a student plugging in a charger, which sparked and ignited the explosion. One of the explosions pushed back Hope's Peak Headmaster Jin Kirigiri, who was standing in front of the building, impaling him on a bent fence post. Now, there was one student who was apparently sent out of the building that day.** _

The reporters shuffled towards Hajime. "I don't want to talk about it." he whispered.

They turned away and continued reporting.

_ **The single student has refused to make a comment on this, though this is a despairingly grim downturn for Hope's Peak Academy. Additionally, the Reserve Course teachers were called outside for a meeting, and taken outside of the blast radius. The government has currently shut down the school for emergencies, though the students are still allowed and recommended to stay at the dorms. Apparently the company who owned the gas line has neglected to add the artificial gas scent into the gas, and legal action will be taken against them by the government.** _

Makoto arrived at the scene to grab Hajime's wrist and take him away from the news people and to the center fountain where Kyoko and Chiaki were waiting for him.

"Hajime," Makoto said. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Hajime asked. "It was my duty. My job. The job fell onto my shoulders, not yours."

"Don't kill yourself over it," Chiaki said. "There was nothing that you could do. There was no way that you could tell there was a gas leak if they truly forgot to put the scent in there."

"You're right," Hajime replied.

Kyoko looked down. "Did my father… did he die in the other timeline?"

"Oh…" Makoto said. "I guess I forgot about that, and forgot to tell you all about that."

"How could you forget something like that?" Kyoko asked.

"Well, it was one of the deaths that wasn't significant to starting the tragedy, and that I haven't seen with my own eyes. But I should've thought about it. I'm sorry."

"We can't do anything about that now. Who's next?" Kyoko asked, sighing. "You explained we were put into a killing game, but you never told me the order we died."

"We should rally both of our classes together," Makoto said. "Both of our classes participate in killing games. But we need to keep an eye on Sayaka. She's first."

"Well, you three better do that without me," Hajime said. "The police want to interrogate me soon. That'll take a while."

Makoto nodded as he turned to Kyoko and Chaiki. "Do either of you know where Sayaka is? She's not responding to my texts."

Kyoko shook her head. "I was too busy trying to figure out how the Reserve Course would bite the dust."

"I don't really interact with your class," Chiaki said.

"Fine. Then we're going to have to go find someone else." Makoto sighed. After walking around the campus for a while, they finally ran into Mukuro.

"Mukuro!" Makoto shouted.

"What do you want? Do you want to get me arrested too?"

"We just need to know where Sayaka is. This is a matter of life and death!"

Mukuro sighed. "Fine. I'll bite. She rambled a bit earlier about using this free time off to rehearse for her upcoming performance. She's at Shin Theater."

"Great. Come with me," Makoto said.

"Why?"

"Just do it," Kyoko scolded. "Like he said, this is a matter of life and death."

"Fine, I'll come with you. Not like I have anything better to do or for someone to tell me otherwise."

They ran out to the school's parking lot and hopped into Makoto's car.

"Okay, you three, tell me what's going on." Mukuro said.

"You know how we got Junko arrested?" Makoto asked.

"So you admit it!"

"Yes, but it's a long story. I come from the future where you and Junko succeeded in plunging the world into despair. I came back here to stop it, and I did. But the thing is that each person that would've died in the Tragedy is beginning to die here. Two Reserve Students died first, then the Student Council. Chiaki here almost died, but we stopped it and it skipped her. Then the entirety of the Reserve Course as well as Principal Kirigiri. That's the order people died. Sayaka's next."

"Okay, but even if I were to believe your ridiculous story, why do I have to come with you? What do I have to do with all of this?"

"Well, when we save someone from death, it skips them and moves onto the next person," Kyoko explained. "After Sayaka, you're next. We need to keep tabs on you, and keep you nearby."

"Fine. I'll play along with your little game. But why is Kyoko here?"

"It's all true," Kyoko said. "Everything. I've seen the patterns. They've told me everything. I'm convinced."

"Kyoko, you're a detective. How do you believe something so ludicrous?"

"It's hard to explain. Let's just get to Sayaka before it comes for her too."

* * *

Sayaka stood on stage, finishing up her song.

"Alright, that was great!" Sayaka shouted. "I haven't done that in ages!"

"It shows," Ayaka, one of the members in her group, stated.

"Hey, Aki got some of this paint on her outfit!" Satomi shouted, placing her microphone back onto the stand. "I'm going to go get her a new outfit. You should come too, Ayaka. Saya, try to get back into the swing of things. Practice a bit more. We won't be long."

"Got it, Satomi!" Sayaka replied. After they had left, Sayaka had turned the music back on and prepared to practice a bit more.

But just then, an earthquake hit.

Sayaka got on the ground, covering the back of her head with her microphone still in her hand. Luckily, nothing fell on her, but Ayaka's microphone fell out of the stand and onto the floor, causing the speakers to blare as she covered her ears. In that ensuing noise, a sandbag fell on top of her microphone cord, right next to the outlet, preventing it from unplugging, and a few screws loosened on the ceiling girder above her.

After it had stopped, Sayaka stood back up. "Okay, no issues, no issues," she muttered. She looked at the speakers, which had little to no issue. "Speakers still working,"

As she was going to the computer to reset the music, she slipped on Ayaka's microphone and fell with her body's top half off the stage. Her microphone wrapped around her neck as the rest of her body fell off the stage, essentially hanging her. She clawed at the cord around her neck, but it was too strong to rip with her bare hands.

"Hrrrk!" she choked. She began wheezing, desperately trying to cut or untangle the cord but to no avail.

She felt like her fate was sealed until she suddenly dropped to the floor and she was able to untangle the wire. She sat on the floor for a few seconds, wheezing, before looking up to see Mukuro and some girl on the stage, and Kyoko and Makoto below the stage, right next to her. Mukuro was holding a small army knife.

She wheezed, unable to get the words out.

"Oh my god," she said between breaths. "You saved my life,"

Just then, the ceiling girder broke off as it swung downwards towards the stage, towards Mukuro.

"Look out!" Chiaki shouted, tackling her to the ground just as the girder would've smacked her. The girder continued and hit and destroyed the wall on the other side of the stage.

Mukuro pushed Chiaki off her. on the stage and stared at the girder in amazement.

"Look, Sayaka, I know you're shocked, but you need to come with us," Makoto said as Sayaka looked up at him in shock.

"I can't. I have a lot of rehearsals to do."

"Sayaka, this concerns you and the rest of your classmates." Kyoko began. "Did you see how that girder almost killed Mukuro? Unless we do something about it, seven more of our classmates will die."

"What?"

"I'll explain once we've gotten everyone together." Makoto said. He typed a few things on his class's group chat for everyone to meet at the food court of a nearby mall. "Chiaki, contact your class too. I'll get Hajime."

* * *

They arrived at the mall as some workers were working on the entrance.

"I told you, we need spikes on the mall's sign. We don't want bird shit all over it!"

"I already have the spikes ready," the other worker said. "We just need to glue them on top of the sign. It shouldn't take too long."

Just as Makoto was walking under them, a worker dropped one of the spikes which landed face-down, right in front of him.

"Shit. Sorry, kid."

Makoto picked them up and handed it to the worker. "Be careful with these. I have a bunch of friends coming who happen to be… accident prone."

"Yeah, we'll be careful," the worker said. "Carry on."

As they went up the escalator to the fourth floor food court, they noticed Byakuya, Toko, Hina, Sakura, the Ultimate Imposter (dressed as Ryota), Teruteru, Sonia, Fuyuhiko, Peko, Mahiru, and Hiyoko.

"Why are we here?" Byakuya asked. He stared at Toko, who was staring at him profusely.

"Ee!" Toko screeched. "Master looked at me!"

"Stop talking."

"I'm confused too," Sayaka said. "You never filled me in on what's happening."

"Oh my lord, Sayaka Maizono? Can I have your autograph?" Teruteru asked, holding up one of Sayaka's *ahem* revealing magazines. Sayaka grabbed it from him as she ripped it up and threw it into the trash bin. "Do you have anything else that I can sign?"

"Chiaki, why are you with these other classmen?" Sonia asked.

"Okay, okay, okay," Makoto said, hands in front of him. "Settle down, I'll explain once everyone gets here."

"Who are you?"

"I'm from class 78. Makoto Naegi, Ultimate Lucky Student."

After everyone had arrived, and Chiaki had purchased everyone a platter of chicken karaage, Makoto began to speak up.

"I know that some of you are confused about us calling you here, but let me explain," Makoto said.

"You better explain!" Hifumi shouted. "I missed an anime episode for this!"

"Alright, I know it's hard to believe, and that what comes out of my mouth will sound like gibberish, but it's all true."

Hajime came up the escalator to meet with them. "Perfect timing," Makoto said. "Hajime and I are… we're from the future."

The two classes were silent for a second before Hiyoko erupted in laughter, and most other students followed except for Kyoko, Chiaki, Sayaka, and Mukuro, who knew that the matter was serious, and Byakuya, Toko, Celeste, Fuyuhiko, and Peko clearly didn't find it funny.

"Is that all you brought us here for?" Leon asked. "A stupid prank?"

"It's not a prank." Makoto said. "Let me finish talking before you ridicule me."

"Be quiet and listen," Kyoko said, effectively silencing most of Class 78.

"This is serious!" Chiaki scolded, silencing most of Class 77.

"Now, I would like to continue without being interrupted," Makoto said. "In our future, Junko succeeded to her plans of plunging the world into despair, called the Tragedy. After the deaths of certain people leading up to the Tragedy, She would force both of our classes into two separate killing games, where most of us died off. Luckily, we were able to stop Junko, and stopped the deaths from happening normally."

"But," Hajime picked up. "We realized that each of the people who we 'saved' by averting the tragedy has begun to die off in bizarre accidents. Mahiru, Fuyuhiko, this is going to get a bit sensitive."

"Do we know you?" Mahiru asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm Hajime Hinata. Remember, I was in your class on the day the Reserve building exploded? But getting back on track, I was in the same class as Natsumi and Sato."

Mahiru and Fuyuhiko both stared at him.

"Wow, you're trying to make fun of my dead friend, huh? So ungentlemanly." Mahiru asked.

"I swear, if you're roping my sister into your stupid joke-" Fuyuhiko began.

"It's not a joke. Hear me out," Hajime said. "Let me explain the original timeline of events. First, Natsumi was supposed to talk to me about trying to get into the Reserve Course and was supposed to joke around about pestering Mahiru until she drops out. Now, Sato was supposed to overhear it and take it seriously. In response, Natsumi would imply or suggest about killing Mahiru. Sato would then kill Natsumi, and then Fuyuhiko would kill Sato in revenge. I would've wanted to interrogate Mahiru, but Juzo would mock me for being talentless and not let me into the Main Course. That caused me to join the Izuru Kamakura project, which gave me every talent in the book while sacrificing my personality and identity."

"After that, Junko began the Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy, where the Student Council members all killed each other. Then, she executed Chiaki to convert class 77 into Ultimate Despair, her followers. That's all of you," Hajime said, pointing to class 77. "She then forced the rest of the Reserve Course to commit mass suicide, except for me, who was Izuru."

Makoto picked up the conversation. "After that, the world fell into disrepair as us in Class 78 barricaded ourselves inside the Old Building. Junko then killed Headmaster Kirigiri, wiped our memories of our school lives and forced us to play a killing game. Me, Kyoko, Hina, Hiro, Byakuya, and Toko were the only survivors."

Everyone in Class 78 looked at each other, then back to Makoto.

"Afterwards, us survivors joined the Future Foundation, an organization meant to restore the world after the Tragedy. While working there, we found Class 77, and used the Neo World Program, a virtual simulation, to try and rehabilitate them. However, Hajime as Izuru put a virus made by Junko into the program, causing the world to become a second Killing Game. Only Hajime, Kazuichi, Fuyuhiko, Sonia, and Akane survived. After that, the survivors of class 77 fell out of despair and worked with us to create a time machine to undo the Tragedy."

"Oh, so you have a whole made up story too," Mondo said. "At first it was funny, but this is too ridiculous."

"We're not making this up!" Makoto shouted. "After we came back and stopped everything, people started dying off in the order they were meant to. Natsumi and Sato died in that car crash, the Student Council died in the bridge collapse, Chiaki almost died when the bathroom flooded, the Reserve Course and Headmaster Kirigiri died when the Reserve Course exploded, and just a few minutes ago, Sayaka almost died when she was strangled by her microphone and Mukuro almost died when she was almost hit by a ceiling girder. I'm just warning you all, that most of you are going to die unless we do something."

"You said that Chiaki, Sayaka, and Mukuro almost died?" Kazuichi asked. He looked at all three of them as they all nodded and confirmed what he said. "Then why aren't they dead if they're supposed to die in the order they died in the other timeline?"

"Well, we noticed that when we stopped a death, it skipped them and moved on to the next person." Makoto said.

"How do we know you're telling the truth about the future and all?" Peko asked. "You could be causing these deaths for all we know."

"Alright, I literally do not have any definite proof, but don't you think you're better off believing me and nothing happening, rather than not believing me and dying?" Makoto asked.

"Y-y-you're a cruel, cruel person." Mikan said. "Trying to s-scare us like this…"

"Yeah, this isn't cool!" Mahiru scolded.

"Ibuki kind of thinks this is crazy talk." Ibuki said.

"I'm out of here," Leon said.

"Leon! Wait!" Makoto shouted. "You're next!"

"Yeah, maybe next in your little fantasy." he replied. "I'm out of here."

Leon stood up and tripped a bit which untied his sneakers as he headed towards the escalator down to the third floor.

"Leon, listen to me!" Makoto shouted. Hajime followed him, as did Mahiru, and Hina.

"I don't want to hear it." he said. As he got off the escalator, his shoelace got caught in it as he tripped over.

"Shit," he said, standing up and trying to pull his foot away to no avail. The shoelace was pulling into the escalator as he desperately tried to get away.

"Take off your shoe!" Mahiru suggested.

"I can't!" Leon shouted. "It's tightening it!"

Hina and Mahiru grabbed Leon and pulled backwards as Makoto tried to grab the shoelace.

An old lady behind them dropped her grocery bag. "Oh, let me get help," she said. She ran away from the scene as a can of beans began rolling behind Leon.

Just then, Leon's foot came out of the shoe. The recoil from the force however, caused Leon to stumble backwards, slip on the can of beans, and smash against the window. The window shattered, causing Leon to fall out of the third story and impale himself on the bird spikes on the sign down below. Blood splattered all over the second story window, and dripped down the sign to passersby below, who screamed in terror.

Hina put a hand to her mouth. "Oh my god,"

"Leon!" Mahiru cried. Makoto stared at the scene in horror.

* * *

They went back upstairs to the food court to get the others, just as the security guard was shooing people outside.

"Leon just died," Hina said.

"What?" Sayaka asked. "How?"

"Foot got caught in the escalator," Makoto explained. "Then, when he got it out, recoiled backwards and fell out of the window onto spikes. His body should still be there."

Most of class 78 was quiet.

"So he was telling the truth then?" Hiyoko asked.

"It seems like it," Mahiru said, sniffling and traumatized. "There's no way that Makoto or Hajime could've caused that death."

"So," Kyoko said, unfazed. "You need to tell us, Makoto, so we can avoid this again. Who's next?"


End file.
